1. Field
The present disclosure relates to heat exchangers and more particularly pertains to a new partial reverse ferrule header for a heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat exchangers exchange heat between a first fluid flow and a second fluid flow, with the heat exchanger maintaining a separation between the fluid flows, and typically include manifolds that are connected by conduits that fluidly connect the interiors of the manifolds.